Falling for the past and forgetting the Futrue
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: i loved Egyptian history and its greatest Mystery the Nameless Pharaoh but i never knew i would some how find my way to the past, oh lord what if i'm stuck here! rated M for later chapters Yami/AtemXOC please enjoy the story and comment! mostly in Egypt but some flashes of the future with Yami and Yugi and the others.
1. Prologue

I sighed as I walked through the large stone walls. My class are on a field trip to Egypt, to see the history. Egyptian history is the one I love most. I don't know why but I have all ways left I don't fit in and that I would fit in better in the time of the pharaoh's but I knew it would never happen.

"gather around class, were going to see the stone of the nameless Pharaoh" I looked up, the Nameless Pharaoh! He is one of the great myths of Egypt's history.

When we walked in the chamber, I run to the stone smiling. "Watch where you're going stupid" one kid shouts when I push past to get to the stone. I sighed when I see it, one side the nameless pharaoh the other his Priest Seto. Their monsters are carved as well and I smiled "dark magician and Blue eyes, carved with the nameless Pharaoh and Priest Seto. This is the first time I have seen all of them together." I moved my hand to touch the stone but I felt strange, weak as I start to full down I just feel some one catch me but then I cant remember what happened after that.

"is she all right?" I hear one voice I didn't know say calmly. "what could have happened she was fine moments before" another voice said. "Move aside, I am here to collect oh my Ra is she ok?" I hear running.

I felt some one lift my shoulders up, by placing their arm behind my shoulders. My eyes flicker open. "are you all right? Can you walk, we have to get you out of here" my eyes are blurry, is it one of the Chamber guards? Hes wearing a blue hat, and he looks like hes wearing Egyptian cloths. "I'm tired, what happened?" I hear the man sigh. "I'll carry you back, put your arm around my neck, if we don't get you back you could get worse." I listened and I felt him walking, I close my eyes trying to sleep, thinking it will improve my health.

I open my eyes to a sand stone celling. Did they have sand stone hospital rooms? I sit up my head still hurting but my eye sight is better, I blinked seeing white blankets and a gold band on my arm, it was a little more tan than my very pale white skin but I still look very pale. "your awake than goodness" I look up to a women, in Egyptian clothing. She has her head covered by her dress as well. "yeah I guess I am, what happened" she sighed and then put a hand to her necklace.

"you passed out, I think it was from something only the gods can explain" I shrugged and rubbed my head. "I haven't been eating a lot of sugar lately maybe my body is having a sugar low" she blinked, at once getting up. "I shall collect you something to eat, and I shall inform the others your awake" I nodded sighing, this must be one of the rooms at the tombs main centre. They'd do everything to bring the past to life.

I hear the door open again. "your all right thank Ra" I blinked looking to, no it couldn't be could it? This man in fount of me couldn't be the nameless Pharaoh I mean. "are you still in shock? I was so worried when I saw Priest Seto carrying you in, what happened? Maybe we should postpone our wedding until your health is better" I all most had a heart attack. This was the nameless Pharaoh, and the man who carried me in was Priest Seto and if I heard rightly I'm going to be marrying the Pharaoh!


	2. Important message to my Readers

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"


	3. Chapter 1: fallen back

Chapter 1: fallen back

I just sat there in complete shock, me marry the Pharaoh! Did I hit my head when I fell or something? "Are you all right Aika? You look pale, shall I get you anything" I blinked, he knew my name.

"No I'm fine Pharaoh, just a little shaky" he sighed crossing his arms. "I told you to stop calling me pharaoh! We're getting married, or are you going to be so stubborn and only call me my name after our wedding" I blushed, my dreams coming back to me. "Its respect until I'm your rank I shall respect you like everyone else" he kissed my head, my cheeks staining a darker red. "My little love song, the things you do to me I think you have me wrapped around your finger" I blushed and looked to my lap toying with the gold band on my arm.

The door opened and we both looked up. "Oh sorry, Seto sent me to get ya. He said something about needing ya in the throne room yeah something like that" I see the pharaoh roll his eyes. "Thank you Jounouchi, I'm on my way let me just end what I was saying to Aika" Jounouchi, who looks like well a slave nodded and left. "Who was that?" he blinked. "Did you hit your head? You seem to have forgotten Jounouchi, well hes Priest Seto's partner though he refuses to dress as a noble since he came from a slave family like yourself" I blinked oh, I was meant to know him I guess better act then. "oh yeah sorry my minds fussy maybe I did hit my head, any way you better go see what he wanted"

"I won't be long I promise Mana!" a girl walked in a bowed. "Would you stay with Aika; shes hurt her head and is not feeling well" Mana smiles and nods giggling. "And please no magic" the Pharaoh added when he got to the door. "You're such a spoil sport" but he had left.

"Mana" she smiled at me "yes Aika? Do you wanna get something to eat Isis said she'd be back with food for you soon" as she spoke the door opened to that woman, Isis. She placed the food on the table thing beside my bed. "Please eat the Pharaoh will worry if you collapse again" I take some of what I knew was Egyptian bread and tarred a bit off eating it. It was nice! I eat some more and I hear someone giggle.

"sorry but Aika you look so cute eating, you know maybe that's why the Pharaoh wants you unless you're gonna tell me yourself, I know he told you" I blushed and looked away. I couldn't remember a pass as the soon to be wife of the Pharaoh but I guess have been placed in the body of the next queen of Egypt.

If I'm meant to know his name how am I meant to call him it, I don't know it. "Hey Mana, why does the Pharaoh want me to call him is name?" Mana giggled and Isis rolled her eyes. "Because no one else is allowed to! You really must have hit your head. Well really" but she was cut off by Isis. "He has to keep his name secret, he can't tell anyone but his blood family, so Seto knows, and his lover" I blinked wow. He trusts me he love me and he even told me his name! But I don't know his name.

~Dream~

_As I sat in this unknown garden, my feet in the cool water of the small pond, I looked up to the sky. The sun was gone now replaced by the moon and stars that seem to shine brightly in the dark sky._

"_Aika there you are I was looking everywhere for you" I looked round to a younger Pharaoh, he is just the same apart from the fact he isn't wearing the puzzle. "I'm sorry my prince it's been a long day, besides your father told me not to bother you today" I don't know why I said those words they just came out of my mouth. He sat next to me and held my hand. _

_It was ages both of us hadn't spoken we just looked up to the sky, my head lying on his chest as his hand ran though my hair. "Atem" I blinked when he mumbled that word. "What did you say my prince" he looked at me his eyes glowing in the moon light. "Atem that's my….."_

~real world~

I open my eyes feeling cold, its dark outside the window well large gap in the wall really. I can see the sky, it's just like it was in my dream. "Atem" I mumbled thinking about what the pharaoh or prince in my dream meant by that. "Aika? Are you awake, do you feel ill" I felt some one hug me from behind. Am I sharing a bed with someone? I stay still I had closed my eyes when I heard the voice. "I guess not, maybe shes dreaming about me. It's nice to hear her call me that" I blinked it was the Pharaoh wait why is he lying behind me in my bed?

There was a loud crash outside the door and I bolt up. "Aika" I turn to the Pharaoh sitting up, the blankets pulled over his lower half that was covered by the bottom half of his tunic, why his chest was bare and all the gold has been removed. "What was that" I mumble this and blush when I feel him hug me pulling me closer to him. "It's ok Aika, I'm right here it's just Seto hes standing guard he was worried about you as well." I blinked and blushed deeper when he moves some hair out of my face.

"You called for me in your sleep, was you having a bad dream?" could Atem be his name? Is that why he had hugged me why I was lying down. How in the first place did I learn his name I have never heard it before my dream. "I was?" he nodded. "You said Atem, you haven't called me my name since I was a prince, well it was only when we was alone but still I have missed hearing you say my name"

I blushed allowing him to hold me, my head on his chest. I couldn't help thinking this is just a dream, that I'd wake in my dorm room but every time Atem's heart beats I know it's not. It feels too real. I sighed in his warm grip. "Aika do you think you're getting any better?" he mumbled this as if being unable to face me if I said I wasn't. I nodded "yeah I think so, I just needed some rest" his hand gripped my hair. "It's good to hear that why don't you go back to sleep Aika I'm right here" I blushed and closed my eyes still leaning on him.

I wanted to say one last thing, even though I can't remember being with him for years like he can, in the life I lead before I had fallen in love with the story of the nameless pharaoh and now is my chance to become my dream.

"I love you Atem"

I woke to the early morning sun shining in my eyes. I sit up and blushed when I saw I was laying on Atem his arms around my waist his head must have been resting on the back of my neck. He looked so cute when he was asleep. His gripped tighten making me blink. Is he having a bad dream?

"Atem" I said softly shaking his shoulder just a little. "I can't live without her" I blinked. I know hes sleeping, but this didn't sound very good. I shook him again he eyes snap open in alarm and then I felt him hugging me tight. I was pinned to his chest. "You're ok" he mumbled, his hand ran though my hair as his body shook. What was that dream he was having? "I'm right here it's ok" he pulled away.

"Sorry I had a bad dream, are you feeling better?" I nodded and he kissed my head as he got up. "Would you mind staying with me today? I just don't want your health wavering again" I smiled at him. "Sure if it makes you feel better but I don't wanna be in the way" he grinned at me.

"our wedding is in two weeks and it is normal for the queen to be with the Pharaoh at all times just because you're not the official queen yet doesn't mean you can't come, you'll all ways be allowed to be at my side"

The meetings turned out to be very boring; I don't even know how he can sit in these for hours on end. The only good thing about this is I'm learning things that people could only dream of, like how Egyptians live their lives, how high the pharaoh and would be queen are ranked and what jobs that have to perform. "Aika" I blinked looking at Atem he smiled kindly. "The meeting is over you drifted off, is something on your mind?"

I blinked. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just thinking about" but I blushed an image of him asleep creeping in to my mind. He blinked then grinned. "What are you thinking about?" he asked with his smile that just made me melt. I blushed "em well," he rolled his eyes and chuckled getting up. "I get it; shall we take you to the Medical lady for you check up?" I blinked and got up taking his hand. He gripped my hand tightly as we walked to the room.


End file.
